User blog:Fangirl1418/OC Week day 5
Name: Havannah Halsey. Age: 14. Gender: Female. Sexual orientation: Heterosexual. Species: Human. Appearance: Reddish brown hair covering one eye, and a braid, black eyes, tan skin,and a curvy body build. Clothing: A overall jumper with large yellow buttons, nearly knee height white socks, and red sneakers. Accessories/other: Has two black bead earrings in one ear, a black beaded bracelet, two bandaids on one of her legs, a bandaid on one of her arms, and a bandaid over her nose, and a cherry red backpack. Personality: Kind, immature, helpful, impulsive, fun-loving, reckless, strong willed. Family: Serena Capri (biological mother), Unknown biological father, Mari (foster mom), Danny (foster dad), Cecilia (foster sister), Kaden (foster brother), Lilac (foster sister), Bella (foster sister), Casey Jones (Foster brother. Feels closest to him). Lives: New York. Habits: Chewing hair, picking at scabs (that’s the reason she wears bandaids), talking fast, sticking her tongue out, humming, messing with her hair. Hobbies: Baseball, hockey, swimming, painting, and archery. Fears: Not having anyone who loves her, heights, and rats. Weapon of Choice: BO Staff. Backstory: Havannah was raised by a single mother, at age ten she was sent to a foster home because her mother couldn’t take care of her (Due to a mental illness). She was sent to live with the Halsey’s and their other foster kids. Four years later Casey Jones came to live with them as well. At first he wouldn’t open up to any of them but eventually Havannah got him to talk to her (because she was annoying him to pieces). They became good friends. One day at school some of the boys her picking on Havannah and pushed her the mud. Casey came to her rescue and punched one the boy’s in the face and said to the other “Don’t ever come near my sister again!”. It was the first time Casey had called her sister. He helped her up and after that they became very close. Havannah then one night followed Casey because he left the house. She saw him fighting crime but she accidentally tripped and fell into the fight, causing Casey to become shocked and get punched in the face. He ran the bad men off and Havannah immediately apologized. Casey was mad though and told her to go home. Som she did. For the past few days they didn’t speak to each other. But a couple nights later she was walking home and got kidnapped by bad mutants. Casey the next day came down the stairs to see his foster parents freaking out because Havannah didn’t come home last night. Casey left and searched for her, finding her backpack but no Havannah. He then got the turtles to help him and they found Havannah and rescued her. She was shocked at the sight of the turtles but then smiled at said “Cool!”. Casey untied her and hugged her. She hugged him back. They got along again and Casey started to train her to fight crime as well. 4C87A21C-15ED-4ED5-B386-7176A081B629.jpeg|Havannah Halsey Category:Blog posts